Accepting Her Love Part 2
by Coffeeandsippycups
Summary: Begins right at the fall of the prison Bethyl (
1. Chapter 8

**As I said in chapter seven, this story follows the episode "Too Far Gone," With slight changes in dialogue and added characters, (Carol/Merle)**

Beth ran as fast as she could through the door and straight for Rick's cell. He was already pulling on his boots, "What's going on?"

"Someone is here in a red truck." She managed to get out, through pants, his eyes widened as he hurried out of his cell.

"Wake the others, Code Red." He said with authority as calmly as he could. "It's the governor. Beth go wake the others."

She nodded and ran from the cell. Waking each and everyone that was not already awake from the explosion. She froze once she reached her daddy's cell. He was no where to be seen. "Maggie! Where's Daddy?" She yelled frantically. Maggie ran over to her side nearly running her over.

"I can't find Michonne either" Maggie said turning to her sister. Her face turning white, they never came back last night.

She was trying to keep her cool but Beth could see through her brave front. She had every right to being on edge, the Governor damn near raped her back at Woodbury. Beth shuddered at the thought and looked up at Maggie. She felt horrible for her sister. They were so worried about her when she finally returned. Maggie went into some depressed trance, she was like a robot going through the actions.

Beth hurried to her cell, changed into her cargo pants and packed her emergency backpack. Quickly running back to find Maggie grabbing her hand as they ran out into the bright morning sun.

"What do you want Philip!" Rick yelled through the fence, anger taking over. Daryl's heart was racing as he kept a cool face.

"Rick, come down here, we need to have a talk." The Governor's calmly said placing his hand on his holster and the other in his hip.

"It's not up to me! There's a council now! They run this place!"

"Is Hershel on the council?" He motioned to the women on his left. Who slowly opened the door to one of the vehicles. Bringing Hershel to the front a bag over his head. "What about Michonne?" A large man opened the door to a red suv and grabbed her by her elbow dragging her over to kneel next to Hershel. "She on the council too?"

"I don't make decisions anymore!" Rick yelled, his family standing speechless.

Daryl used his hand to shield the light from his eyes. As if some how this was a mirage, and if he got a better view the Governor and his people would disappear. He glanced over at Beth who was grasping onto Maggie for dear life as silent tears rolled down her face. Maggie was crying hard and then he wasn't sure if Beth was hanging on to her or if she were holding her up. Merle told him what the Governor about did to Maggie, and he hoped the bastard would rot in hell for it.

"You're makin the decisions today Rick. Come down here and lets- lets have that talk."

Rick slowly looked over at Daryl, his second in command of the sorts. He gave him a small nod. His hair falling in his eyes. He watched as Rick nodded back and slowly turned to Carl. Placing his hand on the back of his neck. The kid nodded back, his dad's sheriff hat still on his head. They rarely saw him without it. "We can do this, alright." He whispered, patting him once more before turning to walk out the gates. Daryl quickly took a deep breath closing the gate, as he watched Rick make his way down the field towards the small army.

"It's alright Rick," Hershel said somehow the calmest of them all. "Nobody has to die here." he started. "We can work something out, your people, our people, we can find a way to live together. There is no reason why we can't compromise."

"Michonne and I, will never be able to live together."

"We'll find a way!"

"I have found a way, and I am going to go through with it! There's all kinds of ways I could do this. This way, you get to live and I get what I want." The Governor growled to Hershel.

"You say you want to take this prison as peacefully as possible. That means you'd be willing to hurt people to get it. My daughters are in there. That's who you'd be hurting. If you understand what it's like to have a daughter, then how can you threaten to kill someone else's?

"Because they aren't mine, Hershel." He said simply

"We can't take'em all on. We'll go through the admin building and through the woods like we planned. We ain't got numbers on them no more. When was the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?" Daryl asked the group.

"Day after we hit the big spot it is ready." Sasha answered, looking over at him. "We were runnin low on rations then, were even lower now."

"We'll manage. Things go south, everyone had for that bus. Let everyone know." Daryl says scanning the area.

"What if everyone doesn't know when things get bad?" Tyreece chimed in. "How long do we wait?"

"As long as we can." Daryl says walking behind Sasha, watching Rick descend to the last fence. Standing in front of the small army all guns aimed at him.

"Let them go. Right now. I'll stay down here, talk as long as you want. But you let em go. You have a tank you don't need hostages."

"I do, this is just to show you I'm serious. Not to blast a hole in our new home. You and your people have till sun down to get out of here. Or they die."

"Doesn't have to go down this way!" Rick pleaded

"I've got more people, more firepower. We need this prison. And there it is. It's not about the past. It's about right now."

"There are children here, some of them are sick. They won't- they won't survive."

"I have a tank. And I'm letting you walk away from here, what else is there to talk about?"

Daryl slowly pulled the gun bin towards Bob. Quickly taking out a sniper rifle and a scope. "You good?" He asks handing him the rifle.

"Yeah," Bob says taking the weapons from him.

Daryl nods and pulls out two more rifles, slowly handing one to Maggie mumbling a small "Hey" without looking. She slowly let go of the tight grip she had to Beth's hand. He quickly looked Beth over, as he handed her the rifle. Their eyes slowly met. Was it really only hours ago that they were kissing in the guard tower. Beth all but begging him to take her? Shaking his head, now was not the time for that. She took the rifle and held it silently in front of her. Moving her eyes back to her father.

"I could shoot you all, and you'll all shoot back. I know that. But we'll win, and you'll be dead. All of you. Doesn't have to be like that, like I said. It's your choice." The Governor said looking straight at Rick who looked over at the two approaching walkers. The Governor quickly took them out with three shots. Clipping the last one in the jaw before getting him in the head. "Noise will only draw more of em over. The longer you wait the harder it will be for ya to get out of here." He said to the stun face Rick.

"We gotta do somethin!" Carl said quietly aiming his gun through the fence, with Daryl and Merle on either side.

"Your dad's got it," Daryl grumbled.

"Their talking, we could kill the Governor out right now,"

"From 50 yards."

"I'm a good shot." Daryl smirked, knowing the kid would never be able to hit it even if his life did in fact depend on it. "I could end this right now.

"Yeah or you could start somethin else. You gotta trust him." He says looking back down his barrel at the Governor.

"You got a few hours left, I suggest you best start packin." Rick could just stare, he watched as Hershel gave a small nod. He looked down at his feet. What were they going to do? They had guns and a tank aimed at all of them and one wrong word could easily be Hershel's death. "The longer you wait, the harder it's gonne be to get out of here."

"We can all- we can all live together," Rick took a gulp. "There is enough room for all of us."

"More than enough. But I don't think my family would sleep well knowin that you were under the same roof."

"We'd live in different cell blocks. We'd never have to see each other till we're all ready."

"It could work, you know it could!" Hershel said over his shoulder to the Governor.

"It could'a. But it can't. Not after Woodbury, not after Andrea."

"Look I'm not saying its gonna be easy. Fact is, it's gonna be a hell of a lot harder than, standing here shooting at each other. But I don't think we have a choice."

"We don't, you do."

"We're not leaving. You try and force us, we'll fight back. Like you said the gun shots will just bring more of them out. They'll take down the fences. Without the fences, this place is worthless. Now, we can all live in the prison or none of us can."

The Governor quickly jumped off the tank, grabbing Michonne's kanta, "We'll fix the damn fences," He mumbled pushing the girl away from Hershel and lining the blade up to his neck.

Beth lost her breath lowering her gun, she felt Daryl's eyes on her but she could do nothing but watch. The Governor had a sword up to her fathers neck. She couldn't breath.

"No," Rick whispered nervously walking forward than back. "You! You in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any of you want?" He stresses opening his arms up wide.

"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave asshole." The man sitting with the tank machine gun replied for her.

"Look, I fought him before." Rick started, pointing at the Governor. "And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now, you put down your weapons and walk through those gates you're one of us. We let go of it all and nobody dies. Everyone who is alive right now, everyone who has made it this far. We've all done the worst kind of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back, we're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know we all can change." Rick watched as he slowly brought back the blade. A small smile forming on Hershel's lips. The governor looked down at Hershel then to the blade and back to Rick.

"Liar!" The Governor whispered pulling back the Kanta and swinging it down on Hershel's neck like a bat. Cutting half way through, letting him fall to the ground to bleed out.

"NOOO!" With a battle cry as their signal, Rick shot at the Governor. Shooting him in the shoulder. Shooting at everything as he quickly backed away. Everyone letting their bullets fly.

"Daddy!" Beth screamed, her rifle still in her hands. She barely heard Maggie's screams through the gun fire. She watched helplessly as everyone jumped in the cars, firing at them. Watching as Rick get clipped in the leg and slowly taking cover behind the old turned over prison bus. All she could do was scream. The tank slowly started to their way. Cars, trucks and people on foot following behind. Their guns returning fire. Finally lifting her weapon she started shooting through the fence in front of her crying.

Daryl let out a battle cry as he, Merle and Carl unloaded their guns at them. This was not happening, everything they work so hard to achieve, was about to be ruined. The tank slowly made its way through the first fence allowing the rest of the army through and they scattered, all charging forward. Then the second fence was down.

Maggie quickly tapped on Beth's hip and started running, she quickly turned to follow her sister to better cover. "I'm outta ammo!" She yelled to Maggie.

"Run for the bus! I'll cover you!" They ran through the gunfire and smoke passing Bob, Sasha and Tyreece. The tank blowing holes throughout the prison. Busting out windows and taking down walls.

"Go! Get out of here," Tyreece yelled to Sasha and Bob, who quickly turned to run the same direction as Beth and Maggie. He took a few more shots before turning to follow.

The tank shot the wall in front of Beth and Maggie causing them to brace themselves against the bus.

"Go, go! Come on!" Maggie yelled as they ran around the side of the bus. "Glenn's still in there, I have to get him!" She motioned towards the prison.

"I'm goin with you!"

"Get these people on the bus. Be ready to drive. I'll be right back!"

"What if your not!"

"Than you have to go without us!"

"I won't go without you!"

"Beth, Beth get these people on the bus, okay? It's your job. We all got jobs to do." She said shoving her rifle into Beth's arms before she ran off towards the prison. She quickly got everyone she could loaded up on the bus. Making sure everyone was seated and secure.

"I have to get Judith!" Beth yelled to Carol who was sitting in the drivers seat, running back out into the war zone. The kids were supposed to already settled in the bus. She ran towards the prison frantically looking for any sign of the children. But there were none. Not a trace.

Daryl was hiding behind two filing cabinets shooting at two asshole when he felt a walker come up beside him. Quickly stabbing it with a bolt he used it as a human shield slowly walking towards the two guys. They loaded the body with bullets, just a little bit farther. He pulled the pin out and threw a grenade in there direction. He heard them shout 'grenade!' before diving . He used the walker body to shield the blow.

"Beth, where's Beth?" Maggie yells frantically as she followed Glenn up the small bus steps.

"She went to find Judith!" Carol cried out.

"Where?" Maggie shrieked, tumbling back down the stairs.

"We'll find her she'll be okay." Glenn says stumbling after her.

"No, no!" Maggie pleaded trying to push his back.

"What? No you aren't going by yourself." Glenn yelled.

"Please," She sobbed, "I'll be right back!"

"Sasha! Sasha!" Maggie cried ducking down as she ran to her and Bob behind he blue car. "Have you seen Beth?"

"She's on the bus!"

"No she's-" she ducked as another round of bullets came, watching in horror as one got Bob in the shoulder.

"Gahh-" Bob cried, ducking down behind the bummer.

"Ah- we have to stay down!" Maggie ordered trying to see the damage of the bullet.

"Look inside my shirt." He gasped, "Check my back for an exit wound!" He said as the girls lifted his shirt for a better view.

"Yeah!" Sasha cried out.

"Good! That's good! We can treat it!"

"Not here, stay down. We'll find some place safe!" Maggie yelled as they watched the bus drive off down the road.

"We'll figure it out." Sasha pants as Maggie helps Bob move forward toward the bus. Shooting she covers them as she backs away. Catching Tyreece's eye. He gives her a quick nod before covering for her so they can get away. He quickly dives behind the garden they had planted a few months back, as a woman and man unload their weapons hoping to hit him in the forage.

When they stopped shooting he quickly sat up to pick them off when he see's Lizzie and Mica shoot them in the head. Standing up in shock, he sees a walker coming around the tank. He quickly takes it out and looks over to the girls, "We gotta get out of here!" He watches them take off in the wrong direction. "Hey! We go that way!" He yells chasing after them, he follows them to a small supply closed where they had Judith hidden. Tyreece quickly unbuckled the little girl from the carseat grabbed the baby bag and chased after the little girls. They ran the same way the bus left.

Rick grabbed the Governor's collar punching him square in the face. He quickly recovered and returned Rick's punches. He managed to use his weight against Rick and brought him to the ground. Getting in another few punches. He wrapped his large hands around Rick's throat, cutting him off from oxygen slowly suffocating him. And just as Rick's vision started to blur, he saw the end of Michonne's blade easily slice through the Governor's stomach and up. He slowly rolled off of him and grabbed at his chest. Rick watched Michonne stared at him, letting him know who killed him.

Daryl hurried to kill the two walkers coming close to him. He took a quick look around him there were walkers everywhere, they had to get out of there now! Pulling the pin out of the grenade, he quickly stuffed it down the tank barrel, smiling as he heard them cry 'Grenade!' before trying to scurry out. The asshole in the top barely managed to get out before it exploded, the tank no longer usable. Daryl waited until he stood up, his Stryker aimed directly at the asshole's heart. He slowly turned to Daryl not saying a word, Daryl took a deep breath and took the shot. The man falling to the ground. He just stared at him as if all this mess was his fault. He could hear Beth's pants and footsteps as she ran towards him.

"I was tryin to find the kids to get them on the bus," She panted holding Maggie's rifle to her chest. "I can't find them anywhere! I can't find Judith anywhere!" She sobs.

"We gotta go Beth," He murmured, looking at her. "We gotta go." The pain in his voice was prominent. And it pulled at her heart. She wanted to continue looking for the kids, but Daryl was right they had to go. There were walkers in every direction she looked. Taking a deep breath they took off running. Taking off for the forest. Leaving everyone and what was left of their home behind.


	2. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay! Between work and trying to unpack it leaves me with little time! hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

They ran for hours, in no one direction. Her legs were on fire, and she couldn't breath no matter how hard she tried. She bent over placing her hands on her knees. Trying to catch a breath that her body seemed reluctant to give her. She pressed against the catch in her side, trying desperately to keep it together. She couldn't fall apart right now. They were all scattered. Surely they weren't the only ones that got out. She knew for a fact the bus got away. She prayed Maggie and Glenn got away safely. Closing her eyes she sent a quick prayer for all of their family. She looked over at Daryl, he hadn't said much to her since they left. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Was it really only hours ago that they were kissing in the guard tower? She wanted to cry, to scream at the world. But she couldn't, if she let one tear fall then all of the ones she has held back for so long would come as well. She had to be strong.

Daryl slowly turned to her as she stood up, finally managing to catch her breath. "It's gonna be gettin dark soon." She just nodded, and followed his gaze to the tree tops. "We need to find a place to make camp."

"Where though?" She asked quietly, bringing his eyes back to her face. She wanted to go back and find the kids. To find Judith. But she knew the likeliness of them actually being alive were slim to none..

He shrugged, looking at his feet. Honestly they would probably be spending the night on the ground, and he hated the idea of her having to sleep out in the open. Sure they did it for months before they found the prison, but things had changed. How he felt about her has changed. "I dunno." He replied, "Let's go on a lil bit farther, see if we find anythin,"

She just nodded again as he started walking. Following close behind him she tried stepping where he stepped. Doing her best to be as quiet as possible. She had no idea how Daryl managed it. He was darn near completely silent, while she seemed to be breaking every twig they came across.

Eventually they found a small open area, surrounded by trees. They quickly went to work on securing it the best they could. If you could call pointy sticks sticking out of the ground, and a wire that Daryl always kept on him woven through the trees around the small circle. It would keep out any walkers, but anymore she was more afraid of the living. Daryl went about grabbing things to make a fire. She quickly started digging, trying to remember everything Shawn had taught her about fires. She knew the pits gave off less smoke and less light. Which would help them hide right now. Starting on the second hole she heard Daryl making his way back.

He took the moment to take her in. Her blonde hair was pulled back into that damn pony tail again. Her signature braid pulled in with it. She had seen so much, hell they all have, but he had yet to see her cry a single tear. But knowing one she opened that dam it would be hard to close. He knew all about that.

"What are you doin?" He asked kind of shocked. He never would have guessed she knew anything about fires. But sure enough she had a pit damn near ready.

"Shawn told me once that if you make a fire pit it give off less light and smoke?" She said suddenly doubting herself. She wanted to impress him, but now she felt silly for even attempting. Biting her lip she looked up at his face, for a reply.

"Uh- Yeah, he was right. Sorry just didn't think you would know anything bout fires." He said placing his findings in the bigger hole.

"My knowledge about them stops there," She admitted trying to hide the proud smile that threatened to form on her lips, "I know how to start them with a mirror when the sun is out, but-" she looked up into the slowly darkening sky. "We don't exactly have sun access, at the moment."

He chuckled, "There are other ways, but matches and lighters are much easier," Sitting down next to her he leaned against the tree. "You could always attempt to hand drill it but it's hard as hell. Not to mention it will tear up your hands." he said turning her hand over then placing his other calloused hand beside it. showing her his rough calloused hands compared to her soft dainty ones. Her soft pale flesh in contrast against his dark tan heard her suck in another breath as he traces the small lines on her palm. Wanting to bring her small hand to his lips, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt her nuzzle her head against the area between his neck and shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He quickly tensed up out of habit, he was never going to get used to having someone so close. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her between his bent knees, without letting go.

Keeping her face buried in his neck she let out a small sigh. "What are we gonna do?" She asked turning so that her back was against his chest, his arm still wrapped around her.

He had hoped she wouldn't ask that, because honestly he had no idea. They could always go back, and he could try to track the others. But with all the walkers, and all the people from The Governor's army. It would be damn near impossible. He wanted to hope that they weren't the only ones that got out alive. But until there was solid proof, he couldn't actually believe it. He didn't know what to say, he didn't have the heart to tell her that their family was more than likely dead. So he just said nothing at all staring into the fire.

She felt his arm tighten around her and she slowly looked up. The flames flickering in his blue eyes. She sucked in a deep breath trying to collect her nerves. Then slowly leaned up and kissed the chiseled line of his jaw. Smiling as he tensed up, she knew now was not the right time for this. They could die at any moment, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to risk dying before she had him fully. The very thought about it cause warmth to rush over her. The fire between her legs was not about to be ignored, not this time.

"Beth-" He started as she slowly licked and kissed his neck. Once he relaxed some she started to nip at the sensitive flesh, earning a low growl. That was all the permission she needed, and twisted so that she could straddle him. Bringing her lips back to his jaw, she traced the hard edges with her tongue. Feeling his hard bulge between her legs. She relished in the fact that he wanted her just as much as she did him. Slowly kissing her way to his lips, she parted hers. His tongue slipping into her mouth. She felt his hands move to her hips, and she moaned into his mouth. Biting his lip, his hands moved up under her arms and lifted her. Beth suddenly worried he was going to through her off, but instead he positioned her directly over his hard cock. Both of them moaning in unison as she rocked her hips against it. "Beth," He moaned her name before her lips found his again. She felt his hands knot in her hair pulling out her loose pony tail. Her hands clumsily unbuttoned the front of his shirt. Letting her hands explore over his hard muscles. Earning her another moan. She leaned back, looking him over. His hard muscles flexing as she ran her hands over each and every one.

'Fuck!' How was he supposed to tell her no, when she looked so damn irresistible. He watched her bite down hard on her lower lip, her hair falling in her face. Slowly tucking her blonde strands behind her ear she met his eyes. She took a deep breath, and clumsily started unbuttoning her shirt. His hands quickly stopping hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered, trying to catch his breath, but finding it impossible. Any man in his right mind would not be stopping her right now, but Daryl wasn't any man. He was Daryl, the dirty redneck asshole. He didn't deserve her one bit. But here she was throwing herself at him.

"Daryl," She moaned his name pressing her forehead against his, "I want you. And only you. I don't care who you used to be. Who you are now is all that matters." He looked down avoiding her eyes. She cupped his check quickly bringing his eyes back to hers. "You do deserve me." She whispered staring into his blue eyes, "You are an amazing man Daryl Dixon. And if I have to spend my whole life reminding you than so be it. You single handedly protected and fed all of us for months. When we needed you, you were there, and you never complained about it once." She said pointing to his bare chest, then whispered. "I need you." She admitted knowing in her heart that it was the truth. And in more ways than the obvious.

"Beth," He said once more before crashing his lips down on hers. How was he supposed to argue with that. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him. Even if he didn't fully believe it himself, one look in her eyes told him that she meant every word. His hands taking over the rest of her buttons, opening her shirt up reveling the tight white tank top she had on this morning. She was still braless, and she held a breath as his hands slowly slipped the tank top over her small breasts. His hands slowly cupping them. They weren't big by any means but they were a pleasant hand full. She sucked in a sharp breath as he rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger, arching her back to place her whole breast in his hand. He quickly pulled her to his lips teasing one nipple between his teeth. He felt her tremble in his hands and slowly pull at his pant button. Quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants she slipped her hand in and slowly gripped her fingers around his throbbing cock. He watched her eyes widen as she took in his size, her fingers barely touched.

"Will it fit?" she whispered in a single breath. Trying to hide her fear in her eyes.

"Yes, Love. We will take it easy. I promise." He frowned some, "Your first time will hurt a little."

She nodded, Marie had said the first time would hurt. But Beth was almost positive Tony wasn't nearly this big. She felt his hand on her check. "We don't have to do anything, Beth."

She gave a small giggle. "I know that," She quickly brought her lips down on his before he could tell her no. She continued, to pull him out. Freeing him of the constricting clothes. A low moan escaped his lips as she began to pull him up and down. "I want to Daryl. I want you."

"Stand up," He mumbled, against her lips. She obeyed staring in his eyes. Pulling her closer he kissed her hips slowly unbuckling her belt and pants. She helped shimmy herself out of her pants and panties together. He felt her tremble slightly as he removed her boots. Nuzzling her hand away with his nose. He licked her tiny pink nipple, letting his hand slowly slide up her inner thigh and back down. He watched her lay her head back to let out a soft moan. Smiling at her shaking knees he brought his hands behind them to pull her to her knees. He slide his hand between her legs to her throbbing sex. Running his finger through her wet slit. Relishing in her wetness. He growled as he played with her tight opening, her juices spilling out onto his hands.

She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin in anticipation. She watched him bite his lip hard to stifle the moan he let out as she lowered herself on his finger. Gasping at the sensation, he moved it in and out a couple of time. Before slowly wiping her juices on her sensitive spot. Then he was doing both. Stroking her in and out and his thumb making small circles across her button. It was too much, she felt the heat waves first then she felt herself crumbling, tiny muscles gripping his long finger. Squeezing his shoulders hard to keep her balance as he let her ride out her orgasm. "Oh my gosh, Daryl." She moaned bringing her lips down to his. "That was incredible!" She panted as he slowly slipped his finger out, she tried not to whimper at that action. She smiled at the proud smile that was on his lips.

He couldn't help but smile. She fell apart so easily in his hands. Her juices dripping down onto his throbbing cock, she was tight. Tighter than he'd ever felt, he hated the fact that he was going to hurt her.

"More," she whispered against his lips, letting her hot wet sex grind against his hard member. He growled into her mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you." He murmured against her lips.

"Please," she begged running her fingers through his hair, "I want you, all of you." she rubbed her clit against his hard length. "Please." She whispered biting gently on his earlobe. She heard him growl under his breath.

"You are gonna be the death of me girl." He whispered kissing her neck, lifting her up by grabbing her thighs below her bottom. They locked eyes as she took a shaky breath. Giving him a little nod he positioned himself under her.

She felt him tease her opening with the head, then slide it up her slit to rub her sensitive bud. She let her head fall back closing her eyes as the heat waves raced through her. Then he was there pressing forward. They both sucked in a sharp intake of breath and she brought her forehead to his. Staring into his eyes as he slowly lowered her. It did hurt. Biting her lip as he reached her barrier. She felt the soft flesh tear as he entered her. It stung, but she could feel her body adjusting to accommodate him. She softly bit his shoulder to muffle her whimper. It hurt like hell but felt so good at the same time.

He slowly lowered her the rest of the way, fuck she was so tight. He wasn't going to be able to last. It had been way to long and she was so God damn perfect. "Still okay?" He whispered huskily, trying to keep calm. She nodded slightly. Groaning against her neck as she tensed.

She waited impatiently for him to move, to do anything. But when he didn't she opened her eyes, smiling at what she saw. He tilted his head back, with his eyes closed. Biting hard on his bottom lip. Lifting herself up once more she slowly brought herself back down onto him. Letting him fill her once more. She moaned against his neck as she brought her hips back up.

"Fuck." He hissed grabbing her hips to rock them against him. Pressing her forehead against his, she melted into him. Feeling every hard muscle pressed against her soft flesh. He gently grabbed her bottom, lifting her up and pulling her back down. His fingers grabbed her with more force, as he tried to keep his thrusts gentle. Sweat was thick on their brows. She panted as she felt him move inside her. No longer feeling the pain, nothing but pure pleasure.

No fantasy could do this justice, he never could have imagined this. The way she moved her hips, how wet she has gotten. How effortlessly she slid up and down him, now that the pain had subsided. Leaning back he pushed her blonde hair out of her pretty face. Was this really happening right now? Was he really screwing- no having sex with Beth Greene? He closed his eyes but the feeling of her tight around him was still there. Leaning his head back as a moan slipped his lips. He ran his hands up and down her soft back. He felt her muscles clench around him. It wasn't going to take much longer, he was doing his damnedest trying to fight it off as it was.

"Daryl," she gasped, clinging onto him for dear life, " Finish in me!" He hit something amazing. She clung to him for dear life as each thrush brought her closer and closer to the edge.

He cupped her face bringing her lips inches from his. "What was that?" He whispered against her lips.

"Cum inside me please," She begged blushing slightly. She could feel the beginning tingles of her orgasm and she wanted him to finish too. And the idea of him cumming inside her was almost too sexy. She moaned loudly as he hit that spot again.

"Are you sure?" He growled into her ear, his voice anything but steady. He felt her nod, her body trembling as he gripped her hips harder. He knew she was about to crumble if he did or not but he couldn't have found her words hotter. And God she was so wet. He wasn't entirely sure how he was still going.

"Yes, yes," she panted moaning hard against his neck. Gently biting his neck she flicked her tongue against his soft flesh.

He growled again before quickly grabbing her back and the back of her knee to lay her back. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust harder into her. Fuck he was so close, but he wasn't ready for this to be over, not just yet. He had to stop moving. Pressing her hips back to the ground, when she tried to raise them. "Beth, please. You gotta stop moving," He whispered. God he was so close.

"Daryl, I need-" Her cry was cut short, when his lips crushed hers. His tongue exploring her mouth. If she said that she needed anything from him one more time, he was liable to cum right then and there and nothing he could do would stop it. He took a ragged breath as the moment passed. She moaned loudly against his lips and he thrust harder than he had yet into her tight wet flesh. He felt her creamy legs lock around his hips.

"Cum for me, Love." He whispered trying to keep his voice steady. He was losing control, and if she didn't cum soon he was going to beat her there. She cried out at his words. He felt her whole body tense up as her pussy contracted tightly around him. Milking out his own release.

"Fuck," He growled slamming into her once more. Shooting hot jets of cum into her tight flesh. He slowly brushed the hair out of her eyes, she was a sexy mess. Her hair fanned out against the forest floor. Her face flush, her swollen lips slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath. Easily the sexiest thing he had ever seen. She smiled up at him as he placed lazy kisses down her jaw. Slowly removing himself he sat up, and handed her, her pants with one hand while he zipped and buttoned his. He watched her get dressed as he leaned back against the tree.

She smiled at him as he chewed at the skin on his thumb nervously. One knee bent the other stretched out towards the fire. Once dressed she crawled over and sat between his legs again. His arms quickly wrapped around her, but still biting at his thumb. "Are you okay?" she asked looking up into his worried face. Suddenly anxious about what he thought of what they just did.

"Yeah, ah um what did you mean by it will be okay, to you know inside?" He asked awkwardly, silently cursing himself for not pulling out. A baby was the last thing they needed right now. Not to mention she was still a baby herself. Fuck what did he just do?

She giggled sadly. "I haven't had a period since we left the farm. Don't worry."

He nodded and pressed his lips to her hair. Inhaling her sweet scent. Smiling softly when he heard her stifle a yawn and snuggle into him. It was so weird having someone happy after sleeping with him. The girls before were always there because they wanted coke or X from Merle and that was there way of paying for it. Hell he lost his virginity at thirteen to a twenty-eight year old who had made a deal with Merle. Shuddering at the memory he laid his head down against her sweet head. "You should try to get some sleep," he whispered softly, brushing back her hair so he could see her face. Her soft snores answering him, he smiled. He had never held a girl while she slept. He tightened his arms around her pulling her closer. He tried not to think of what the others would say. Maggie would be pissed. Probably kill him then let him turn then kill him again. Carol would be disgusted that he was preying on the young girl. But Beth wasn't a child anymore. And she can make her own choices. Hell he was only human, he had a hard enough time pushing her away the first time. He nuzzled her hair with his nose before breathing deeply. 'Hershel, please forgive me.'

She woke to the sound of a twig snapping, she quickly grabbed her rifle and aimed it in the direction as Daryl tense behind her, his Stryker loaded. She smiled besides being terrified. Daryl had kept a protective arm around her. They still sat on the ground against the tree.

"Fuck! Don't shoot!" They heard Merle grumbled, stomping through the woods. A small flash light in his hand. "Been trackin you guys all fuckin night!" He made his way through the sticks and ducked under the wire. His eyes taking in the two of them he grinned. "Didn't think I was followin the right tracks till I heard that one," He gave her a knowing smirk. "Shocked ya don't got walkers all over ya ass."

Beth blushed deeply, she knew they hadn't really thought to be quiet. She felt Daryl relax, then tense and relax once more as his older brother sat in front of them on the other side of the fire. He had lost sight of his brother early on in the fight and really didn't give him a second thought. He knew Merle could take care of himself. He was relieved that the old bastard found them though. It gave him some hope.

"You see who all got out?" Daryl mumbled, locking eyes with his brother. He watched him nod.

"Saw the bus leave without us. Think Glenn was on it. Then saw Maggie with the nigers."

Beth glared at him across the fire. As relieved as she was with him confirming Maggie being alive, she was not about to let him talk about Sasha Bob and Tyreece like that. He quickly laughed at her face.

Daryl quickly tightened his grip on her when she tried to stand up. Her anger radiating off her. She never ceased to amazed him. Here she was about to stand up to Merle. If he wasn't afraid that Merle might hit her back, he'd let her go at it. But he wouldn't risk it. Not to mention they did need to be quiet, they really didn't need to have every walker in a five mile radius on there asses. "Shh, he's not worth getting worked up over." he whispered in her ear too quiet to be heard by the smug older Dixon. Sighing heavily she gave him one last death glare, before snuggling back into Daryl's arms. Breathing in his comforting scent.

"Which way did everyone head?" He asked over her blonde head.

"Towards Between," Merle said causally leaning against a tree with his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

"What." Daryl choked out, she quickly eyed him. His body ram rod straight.

"Yup. Looks like were goin home baby brother."


	3. Chapter 10

**Just so everyone knows, Between, Georgia is and actual town.** **It has a population of 296. I thought about making up a town but figured why not (= It is a little town about 50 minutes away from Atlanta. **

The look in his eyes broke her heart. For the first time in her life she saw fear in them. Fear and that undeniable numbness. That she herself had known all too well. Looking down at the light scar on her wrist, she ran her thumb over it. She had been so stupid, thinking about how life was never going to get better. How everything was pointless. But right here right now she knew none of this would have happened if she had. At least not for her. She never would have had the joy of raising Judith. Or the amazing nights at the prison, with all of their family around. She would have never known this amazing man behind her. Looking back up into his face, she felt her heart break. The world had been hell for him long before the apocalypse. His father was an abusive drunk, he had left those awful scars across his back. She knew that much but the fear on his face, told more than his scars ever would. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and glanced between the two brothers. She wasn't sure what Between Georgia held for them but she suddenly wasn't too worried about finding the rest of their family.

"Did you see Judith?" She whispered, terrified of the answer but she had to ask. She missed the little girl like crazy. Even mean old Merle had to look down. He shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"I didn't see er or any of the young'uns," she just nodded and took a deep breath trying to ignore the prickles of tears in her eyes.

"You guys can get some sleep. I'll take the next watch." She said quietly. She needed time to grieve, and she couldn't risk them being awake to see her cry. They grumbled a similar response. Merle just laid down on the hard ground. Sighing she started to move for Daryl to go lay down. But instead Daryl held her to him. Kissing the top of her head, he leaned his head back to rest against the tree. Content with holding her for as long as he could. She snuggled back against him and scanned the area around them. Her rifle placed casually in her lap. She worried about what caused them to fret about their hometown. Assuming their father was dead? Was he dead? On the very few occasions Daryl opened up about his past, he always gave the impression that he was. But was he really? Or was he just dead to him? She sat there in worry until the sun came up.

Merle woke first, jumping up from his spot in the dirt. He must have had a nightmare. They weren't uncommon these days. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at her and his little brother. Who was snoring slightly with his head still against the tree. Beth was sure he hadn't even moved a muscle since falling asleep. She looked into his softened face. He wasn't movie star handsome. Honestly Daryl was a little rough around the edges. But it was so becoming on him. It made him who he was. His chiseled features his cool blue eyes, that were like windows to his soul. She found him completely irresistible. Breathing in his scent she looked back over at Merle as he eyed her.

"Told em you liked him, back at the prison. Poor fucker has had it bad for ya." Shaking his head smiling "Never thought he'd act on it though."

She scowled at him for calling Daryl a fucker but her curiosity got the best of her. "Why?"

He chuckled again. "Kept tellin' himself that you were a kid, and that he was old enough to be your daddy,"

She giggled at that, "Hardly! Daddy was in his late sixties. He's old enough to be your daddy. And Daryl's not a- fucker." The word felt weird on her tongue, and she blushed slightly feeling Daryl stir behind her. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes almost identically to the way Merle had.

Daryl tapped her hip gently, trying not to think of anything. Doing his best to keep his panic at bay. Though his racing heart betrayed any hope. She slowly moved over enough for him to stand up. Her eyes carefully watching every movement. Their eyes met briefly before he disappeared behind a couple of trees.

Beth quickly pulled on her backpack, thankful that she had the chance to grab it. She had packed all the things she knew she couldn't live without. Like her journal, her mommas necklace, the picture of her whole family and a few other items. She then readjusted her rifle as Daryl came back into view. He didn't say anything to her, barely even looking her way. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she watched Daryl go about collecting his wire. Not saying anything.

"What about the fire?" She asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Daryl kind of just stared at her, lost in his own thoughts. Merle's chuckle and unzipped his fly. Beth quickly turned her back to him as Daryl gave her an apologetic smirk. She followed him a little into the woods while Merle took care of the fire. "Hey," She whispered grabbing at his hand, he slowly turned to her. "I was thinkin, maybe we could find a house or a building we could make safe around here. And I can go into the town to find them? That way you don't have to go back." She finished and looked up at him. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she definitely didn't expect him to be angry at her. Her brows furrowed at his glare. "I- I was just trying to help, I'm sorry." Her eyes fell to the ground as she uncomfortably toed the dirty with her boot.

He watched her face fall and his eyes softened. He was on edge about having to go back. He swore to himself that he would never return. Sighing softly he pulled her to his chest.

"Sorry," He mumbled into her hair, she looked up and shook her head.

"You have no reason to be sorry, I know the idea of going back- has to hurt you." She whispered cupping his check. He didn't know how to handle somebody caring so much, it was strange feeling but not unpleasant.

"It's okay. Bout time I faced my demons anyway." He mumbled pulling away from her as Merle walked up to them. The brothers shared a look and began walking. She quickly followed, stumbling a couple of times to keep up. She wanted to grab onto his hand but she wasn't sure if he would in front of Merle. They walked for hours before they finally broke through to an empty field. Daryl scanned the area, and nodded slightly ahead.

"Between, is that way." Daryl said to no one really and turned to face her. Merle just walked on. Swinging his makeshift hand blade thing. He rolled his eyes at them. Daryl bent in to kiss her head, his hand behind her neck. The action made her heart flutter. He wasn't one to show emotion but he was trying. She was slightly confused at what they were though. She knew people had sex without relationships, but did they have a relationship? She didn't think Daryl would be a hit it and quit it type of guy. But did he want one? She didn't want to be one of those clingy girls but at the same time the thought of actually being with Daryl Dixon made her heart beat faster. She wanted to be his. Wrapping her arms around his waist she inhaled his comforting scent. Smiling against his shirt, as his arms wrapped around her.

"You okay?" She asked peeking a glance at him. He just nodded, confliction clear in his eyes.

"Yeah," He wasn't about to tell her how guilty and dirty he felt. He was a grown man and she was just a kid, and he took her innocence. He'd never taken anybody's virginity before. A sweet girl like her would have expectations, and he didn't know the first thing about relationships. He didn't know what to do. What she expected from him. He didn't deserve her, she needed to be with someone who knew how to treat her. The very thought made his gut twist and that annoying pull at his heart. He needed to distance himself from her, but how could he do that when she felt so good pressed against him? Her sweet eyes, gazing at him. She made him feel things, and that fact scared him more than facing his old man. She cared about him, and he'd be damned if he didn't care for her too. He looked back down into her big blue eyes, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't muster a single word with her staring at him like that. Like he was the most amazing thing in the world. It made him uncomfortable but warm at the same time. He had to look away.

"Promise?" She asked staring at his lips. She knew it may have sounded juvenile, but that was honestly the last thing on her mind. Not to mention she was worried about him.

"What?" He almost laughed, before he caught her heated gaze. Sucking in a sharp breath, he pulled her close cupping her head. Kissing her with everything he had in him.

His needy kiss took her breath away. Slowly leaning into him, she couldn't help the moan that slipped out. She felt him harden against her stomach, smirking against her lips he turned towards his brother.

"There should be a farm house round here somewhere," Merle yelled over his shoulder. Beth giggled at how his body reacted to her. As bad as it may be, she absolutely loved it. She loved that he wanted her just as much. He pulled away too soon but she knew now was not the time to be making out in the middle of a field. She felt silly just thinking about it. Smiling at herself she looked up to find him watching her. A small blush formed on her checks. He gave her one of his sexy smirks, his hand sliding down her arm hesitating as his fingers brushed her hand. She quickly slid her fingers through his. Smiled down at her feet as they started walking.

Merle was right, a small two story pale yellow farm house came into view. She scanned the area, the farm wasn't nearly as big as theirs, but all the wooden fences were still in tact. There was a small garden to the left, with what looked to be corn, peas and tomatoes. Her heart jumped at the thought of having grilled corn on the cob. As they approached the wooden fence, she slowly let go of Daryl's hand raising her rifle. They could hear the death moans all the way out here. Merle gave Daryl a quick nod before they hopped over the fence. She quickly followed, not nearly as graceful. She heard Merle laugh at her, before she hurried next to Daryl. He gave her a quick nod as he banged on the front door. Hoping to draw any walkers to them. She took a step back and scanned the area again. Nothing but fields and trees to be seen, her heart dropped when she saw the two crosses. One was large enough for a man but the other was tiny and had blue baby booties hanging from it. She blinked back tears, averting her eyes back to the door that Merle was about to open. Sucking in a breath as Daryl quickly stabbed the two walkers in the head. She refused to look to much at them as they drug the bodies over to the side.

Daryl caught her eye when she glanced back at the tiny grave. He knew she was thinking about lil asskicker. Poor thing probably felt lost without the little girl. Not knowing if she made it out alive or not had to make it ten times worse. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked back towards the door.

"All clear," Merle yelled quite smug, walking out onto the porch.

Slowly they made there way inside, she took in the slightly worn furniture. Family pictures hung on the walls. A large fireplace sat directly in front of the couch. It really was a cute little place. Walking into the kitchen, she started checking the cupboards. The place hadn't been touched. Heck there were still dishes in the sink. It didn't even look to have been raided once. She started opening the kitchen drawers, letting out a high pitched squeal when she saw the can opener. She hadn't seen one since they left the farm. Daryl and Merle came bombarding into the kitchen weapons ready. Oh if looks could kill! She giggled, flat out giggled at their faces holding up the can opener. Daryl's scowl softened slightly at her amusement.

"Fuck Greene!" Merle growled. He didn't want to admit it but he was worried about her. And it pissed him off. Grumbling he stormed out and slammed the front door.

"Sorry guys," she said between giggles. "Just a can opener!"

Daryl shook his head, he loved her laugh. 'Wait- loved?' Shaking his head, he gave her a small smile. And her heart leaped.

"This place hasn't even been touched," She sighed leaning against the counter. 'Did he have to be that sexy at all times?' Taking him all in, she bit her lip. He just stood there, his Stryker slung over his back. His muscular biceps folded over his chest. She was so sore but she wanted him again. She could feel the moisture already start pooling between her legs. Her eyes looked him up and down and lingering on his bare arms, then slowly up to his blue eyes. That were staring back at her, caught! He gave her a smirk.

"See anythin you like?" He teased turning towards the front door as it slammed shut.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She said smartly, walking past him to the stairs. "Has Merle claimed his room yet?"

Walking up the stairs she peeked at him over her shoulder. He nodded towards the door on their left. A red bandana was tied around the handle. She nodded and opened the door next to it. Walking in before thinking about it. The light blue walls, the rocking chair, the crib the blood stains. She took an immediately stepped back. Backing straight into him. She couldn't breath. It was like all the oxygen in the air had been sucked out of her. "Sorry," She mumbled, walking back into the hallway. Tears pricked her eyes as he closed the door. He pulled her to his chest and she breathed deeply. Forcing all thoughts out of her head she opened the next, a small bathroom. The last bedroom on the opposite side of the hallway was pink. It reminded her some what of her room back at the farm. Pink walls, white curtains, the full bed was covered in pillows and the vanity was cluttered with nail polish and books. Merle must have taken the master, leaving them with the pink room. Thinking back to his smug smile earlier, she grinned back at him. He scanned the room giving her a smirk. She ran and jumped on the bed turning to land on her back. Smiling at the ceiling she heard him close the door. Turning her head to see him leaning back against it watching her. Just watching away. She patted the space beside her, and he gave her a wicked grin before jumping up and landing beside her. Causing her to squeal, their laughter music to her ears.

"Who needs this many damn pillows?" He teased as she flopped on her belly to embrace them all.

"Me!" She said laughing, gently swatting him with one. He caught her wrist in his hand. The ugly scar, reminding her of her selfish mistake. She started to pull her arm away but he held it closer. His warm breath tickling the soft flesh. She felt vulnerable. Like she was sharing a piece of her history that she wanted to keep locked away forever. It's not like he didn't know what she did. They all knew. Judgment was the last thing in his eyes though. His tongue traced the line. Sending pleasant shivers through her. Taking a sharp breath he kissed her wrist. As if he could take all the pain and humility away from her. Then right then and there, looking into his eyes, she let him. She let him take away the ugly, take way the hurt the humiliation. He slowly crawled over her, kissing up her arm. She closed her eyes as the sensations took her breath away. He slowly cupped her check pulling her towards him. Their lips brushed ever so slightly. The soft moan left her lips as she tangled her hands through his hair. Holding him to her. Never wanting this moment to end. She parted her lips beaconing him to deepen their kiss. He growled softly into her mouth. Pressing his forehead to hers. He wanted to take her softly, to make love to her. He froze, pulling away from her slightly to look down at the beautiful blonde girl laying in front of him. Did he love her? Surely it was too soon for something like that. Right? Shaking his head, he sat up. His back to her.

"Are you okay?" The worry clear in her voice. He nodded to her over his shoulder. Not daring to look at her. He felt her hand on his back, then her arms were around him. No he was not okay. He couldn't love her. Not if he was going to distant himself. She deserved to be with someone better. He was a redneck asshole. He put his head in his hands, what the hell was he going to do?

"Hey?" She whispered as he turned his confused eyes back to her.

"I don't deserve you Beth. I shouldn't have let you-"

"Stop." She said softly her heart in her throat.

"No." He said standing up, "We are gonna find other people. Then you can be with someone better." He started backing up towards the door.

"Daryl, I don't want to be with anyone else. I want to be with you." She whispered, as he put his hand on the door.

"Beth. You're not good for me." He shook his head at her, tears threatening his eyes. Without looking back he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 11

Beth paced the room, hurt and disbelief plastered across her face. What the hell did she think would happen? That they would go live happily ever after? No. Not with Daryl, but not this. She knew all of this had to be new for him, but for him to say that she wasn't good for him? That was a slap in the face. It didn't make any since to her what so ever.

Hearing the front door slam she moved towards hers. Her anger finally bubbling over, who the hell did he think he was? She couldn't help but stomp down the stairs. As immature as it may be, it helped. And she would be damned if she ever let anyone talk to her like that! She saw the top of Merle's head through the window first. Then heard Daryl's gruff voice soon after. She felt her anger slowly slip away as she sat down on the second to last step to listen. Doing everything possible to quiet her racing heart.

"It doesn't matter Merle!" Daryl growled, pacing the short distance between Merle and the porch steps. He felt like a caged animal, and it was driving him nuts. He wanted to leave but hated the thought of leaving Beth. He was like a damn puppy who didn't want to leave his owner's side. He was nobody's bitch. Even as the thought crossed his mind a picture of Beth holding Lil Asskicker came into view. Shaking his head of the image he growled.

"Oh it doesn't, does it? So you won't mind me takin her off ya hands then?" Merle teased, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

Beth knew he was just kidding but the mere thought made her skin crawl. Never in a million years, would she let that man touch her. Leaning her head against the pale wall she waited for Daryl to speak.

Daryl felt his fists start to shake, he was this close to punching his brother in the face. "Do not touch her!" Daryl growled. Venom all but dripping from his lips. He knew he could be scary, but he couldn't believe how dangerous his voice had gotten.

"Definitely does, Baby Brother," Merle sighed, "I don't see what you're so ass hurt about. She likes you, you like her. What's the big deal? If it's your age you're fuckin stupid. Cause if ya aint noticed, the world has fuckin ended."

"What if I end up like him, Merle! Huh! I would never forgive myself! She don't deserve that! She doesn't deserve to be stuck with some old redneck asshole! I don't know what to do! It's not like I've ever had a damn girlfriend. I don't know what to do!"

"Ya love her, don't ya?"

Beth sucked in a breath she didn't even realize she had. She was almost positive that all the air in the room had disappeared. Daryl Dixon loved her? She felt as if her heart might explode at any moment.

"I'm goin huntin," was his only response. She watched him storm down the steps, making his way toward the woods. She wanted desperately to run after him. To tell him exactly how she felt. But she knew this was something he needed to figure out on his own. He would come around, he had too.

Slowly stepping out onto the porch, she leaned against the post. Her eyes watching as his angel wings disappeared into the trees. She knew being with Daryl wouldn't be easy, but she never thought it would be hard for him. Sitting back against the post she looked up at Merle. Not really knowing what to say, or what not to. She was never a fan of Merle Dixon but the more she was around him the more tolerable he became. Surprisingly. He wasn't all bad, just different.

"He'll come around, don't you worry." Merle mumbled, breaking the silence.

"I'm not worried," she murmured, turning her eyes back to the entrance, where he disappeared. "So how much farther is it till, Between?"

"Not too much. Should be there by noon tomorrow."

She simply nodded, she couldn't imagine the turmoil, Daryl much be facing. "Is it hard?"

"You want it to be?" Merle teased suggestively leaning back.

"Ew!" She quickly rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant! Is it hard for you too? Going back I mean. Daryl seems to be having a harder time with it," She said softly looking back up at him.

He just shrugged, "I stopped giving a shit a long time ago. Daryl, he was never able to turn it all off." He mumbled, his eyes drifting to another place and time.

She watched him shake his head and turn back to her. Both of them comfortable with the silence. Standing up she walked over to the overgrown garden. It was in desperate need of weeding, but the crops looked about ready. Especially the corn, much to her delight. She was able to gather a handful of peas, a couple of tomato's and enough corn for the three of them. Smiling down at her findings she motioned Merle over to give her a hand. She didn't think he was going to move at first, then he grumbled something about how the damn world ended and he still had to work. Hiding her smile she filled his arms with crops, then picked them a couple more tomato's. Now just to figure out what to make for lunch. Most of the food had expired but she would make do. They placed the vegetables on the worn wood table. She tried not to think of all the meals the family before them had shared here. About their lives before this. Shaking her head she started her search for a pail. She had spotted a well pump not that far from the garden and she hoped to get these vegetables washed.

"What you lookin for?" Merle grumbled, sitting down at the table. Watching her open every cabinet.

"A pail or a bucket. Somethin to hold water. There's a hand pump outside." She sighed leaning back against the counter in defeat. She heard him chuckle before looking up at his amused face. He was pointing to the metal pail next to the back door. Rolling her eyes she walked over to grab it. It seemed clean enough. Peeking out the back door window she checked for any sign of the undead. When she saw none, she opened the white door. Merle slowly following behind.

For once she was relieved that the older Dixon brother was there. The pump was quite rusted. Her heart fell at the sight, but after a few minutes and a few curse words Merle got the water flowing. She squealed in delight at the sight. Splashing some water on her face, she started to fill the bucket.

Making their way back inside she watched Merle wonder back out to the front porch and then went to work washing the vegetables. It was a mindless task really, leaving her with too much time to worry. What if Daryl didn't come back? Or what if a walker got him? 'Stop it!' She mentally yelled at herself. This was Daryl Dixon, the guy who fell down a cliff. Who somehow stabbed himself in the side with a bolt then had to pull that bolt out to stab a walker. Even knowing that didn't stop her heart from racing at the thought of never getting to tell him how she felt.

She decided to make a vegetable soup. The tomato sauce she had found was still good along with a few cans of different vegetables. Combining all of her ingredients into the iron kettle, she brought it to hang on the hook in the fireplace. She grabbed the matches off the mantel, and went to work on starting the fire. Walking back into the kitchen she retrieved the aluminum foil she had seen in the drawer. She could not get over how untouched this place was. Aluminum foil, can openers a dining room table, things she never thought she would see again. Quickly wrapping the corn up she set it to the side. Trying to fight the tears as they stung her eyes.

She stood up from her seat at the table, she walked out onto the front porch. Merle rested his arm and attachment behind his head. She wasn't sure how he did it without hurting himself but he managed.

"Lunch is all set, just need to wait and see what Daryl brings back." He grunted a response and she narrowed her eyes at him. "If you'd like to keep your other hand I would suggest staying out of it too." She teased throwing him a big grin. Laughing as he mumbled something unintelligible. She stepped inside to go upstairs, might as well see if there is anything worth keeping. She wasn't exactly thinking clearly last time she was up there.

He had no right to be pissed, he knew that. Hell he didn't even know what he was truly mad about. It certainly wasn't at her. He had spent years building these walls and she somehow managed to tear them all down. As if they were no stronger than paper. Kicking the ground in front of him he cursed under his breath. He hated leaving her there, but he had to get away. To clear his head. She made him feel things, things he would never let himself feel before. True happiness, comfort… safe. It made him feel vulnerable. And that, that is what pissed him off. He hated feeling like this. Feeling like his whole world could be taken away at any second.

Hell everything he went through with his father, he did it without shedding a single tear. He would never give that man the gratification of seeing him cry. The scars on his back tingled as the memory came back to him. Merle had just gotten back from one of his juvy trips, and their father was hell bent on breaking him. To show Merle how weak his baby brother was. His father's words echoing through his brain. 'You ready to cry Darylina? Bet you will. You're weak. You're nothin! Nothin more than a nobody!' His father had beaten him to an inch of his life that night. And if Merle hadn't pulled him off, he probably would have killed him. Even as he tottered on the edge of consciousness, he refused to shed one tear. When the switch came searing down on his bare back. Lighting his skin on fire, he ground his teeth together and took it. That man left the scars he would carry around forever.

Daryl felt the rage bubbling inside him at the very thought of him. An anger so strong it made his blood boil and his fists shake. He felt his ears burn red as he dismissed the memory. He swore to himself if he ever laid eyes on that man again, he would kill him. And now they were going back to their hometown. He didn't want Beth seeing where he came from, to see this side of him. To realize that he was, as his father had put it, nothing. Though something in his gut told him, that would never happen. She would never turn her back on him. Beth would never do that.

Stomping through the woods he didn't even bother to be quiet. He needed something to take this anger out on, why not take it out on the undead that plagued their world? And of all times to not be completely surrounded by a herd. He didn't even flinch as his flesh came in contact with the rough bark. He didn't feel the pain as it tore up his knuckles again and again. Taking all of his held back anger onto the tree. All of those years of abuse, not being worthy of Beth, losing the prison, losing their family. Losing Hershel.

Finally when all of his anger had been released, he slumped back against the tree. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he slowly looked down at his hands. Red streams of blood trickled down them both. They were cut to shit, the bruises already forming. Grumbling to himself he wiped them on the grass. Beth didn't deserve to be with someone who couldn't control his anger. Let alone his feelings. Leaning his head back, he heard trickling water. It wasn't fast but it was enough. Silently he cursed under his breath. If he hadn't been so damn loud who knows the kind of game he could have caught.

Standing up, he checked his bow. Making sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Silently he crept towards the sound, following the soft trickles. Once he broke through the bushes, the small creek came into view. Large rocks cluttered in the middle, causing the small ripples. The bright Georgia sun beaming down onto the water, making the water sparkle, as if it were filled with tiny diamonds. Walking over to the waters edge, he lowered his hands into the cool water. Watching the slow current carry the red liquid away. With the blood washed away, he could finally see the out come of his actions. His knuckles were cut up pretty bad, but he still had yet to feel the pain of them.

He never should have let himself get close to her, told her no when she asked him to train her. Then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Shaking his head at himself, even as the thoughts ran through his mind he knew he would never give these last few days up for anything. The very thought of never truly knowing her like this made that dull ache return to his chest. 'What would Hershel think?' Beth had said that he would approve, but how could he? He was a nobody. And Beth was everything good. Carol would probably never talk to him again. And what about Rick? He respected them and in return they gave him respect. And he hated the thought of losing that. But at the same time the fear of losing Beth was much worse. And if they respected him as much as they said they did, they would come around. They had too. Sighing to himself as realization finally hit. . . He loved Beth Greene.

Sitting back against a tree, he stared hard at the water. He has never loved anyone before. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless. He's never even had a real relationship, but they could figure it together. Cursing at himself for leaving her there like that. It broke his heart to remember how her face fell as the lie rolled out of his mouth. He hadn't meant it. She was good for him. Great to be honest. But the very thought of feeling things again, terrified him. He thought about her all of the time. She plagued his mind, in every way. She made him feel as if everything bad that had happened to him, every beating, every scar, was worth it. If that meant that she was his. She made it all okay.

He shifted uncomfortably, where he sat. Something was digging into his ass. Reaching behind him, to move a rock or a stick out of the way, his hand brushed against the journal. He had completely forgotten all about having it. Amazed that it somehow, managed to stay put when they escaped from the prison. Pulling the book from his pocket he opened it up to the first page. The blank page stared back at him. Beth said writing helped. But that didn't stop his face from burning red at the thought of writing in a journal. He chewed on the side of his thumb as he debated. Finally he dug threw his pack for the pen he had put there just in case. He wasn't sure how to do this. So he just wrote down what he was thinking. And before he knew it he had filled up a page and a half. Most of it was about Beth but some ended up being about his old man. Daryl blushed once more when he sat back. Did he really just write down his thoughts and feelings? Shaking his head, he started to rip the pages out. But as soon as his hand touched the pages he stopped. As embarrassing as it was, he'd be lying if he said it didn't help. Worrying the flesh of his thumb with his teeth he stood up, replacing the book to his back pocket.

A twig snapping to his right put him back on high alert. Checking to make sure his Stryker wasn't jammed he aimed his weapon in the direction. The walker that emerged couldn't have been much older than Beth. Her red hair falling past her prominent shoulders. The flesh around her jaw hung limply, exposing the bone. Her bottom teeth chomping the air as her death moans filled the air. She slowly stomped clumsily threw the bushes towards him. Lifting his weapon, he sent a bolt flying threw her skull. Her lifeless body fell to the ground, her torso crushing a small bush. Black goo oozed from the wound in her skull. Daryl quickly removed his bolt. Flinging the walker blood off before reloading his crossbow.

Taking one last look at the crystal clear water he sighed. Beth would love this. The water, the birds chirping the sun. All of it. He needed to get back to them, but he would find something for lunch first. Walking back towards the way he came, he kept an eye open for any fresh tracts. He had almost given up when he spotted the rabbit trail. Quietly following it, he was able to snatch up two plump rabbits. Daryl wasn't good at much, but this, this he was good at. Understanding and talking about his feelings? Not so much. He quickly tied them to his hunting rope, and continued his way back. Finally breaking through to the overgrown field, he let out a held in breath when he spotted Merle rocking on the front porch. At least nothing bad happened while he was gone. His gut clenched at the thought of returning and them no being there. He never even considered it. Cursing at himself for being so naïve, he quickened his pace towards the house.

"She's upstairs lover boy." Merle teased, Daryl just grunted a response. Not willing to let on how nervous he actually was. Pushing the screen door open, vegetable soup hit his senses. A deep growl emerged from his empty stomach. It smelled delicious, placing the rabbits onto the kitchen table he slowly walked up the stairs. His heart beating way to fast to be healthy. It felt as if his heart had managed to lodge itself in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he closed the distance between him and the open bedroom door. Smiling softly when he saw her admiring the sundresses that hung in the small walk in closet. She had yet to notice his presence, and he took the opportunity to watch her. It never ceased to amaze him how her very presence could calm him in a matter of seconds. She felt like home…

Opening the first drawer of the white dresser she found a couple of bras. One was pink with white stripes with matching panties. The other light purple. She threw them on the bed. Furthering her search, she grabbed a clean gray tank top along with two pairs of shorts. Throwing them on the bed as well. Turning to the closet she hesitated, they hadn't thought to check it. She grabbed her gun, then firmly knocked on the door. Pressing her ear to the cool wood, she waited for any hint of movement. When none came she slowly took a shaky breath. Oh how she wished he was back. Though she knew she could handle herself, it was nice knowing he was there just in case.

Beth slowly turned the knob, waiting for the moment when a walker would come barreling through the opening door. When nothing came at her, she prepared herself as she peeked a glance around the door. All clear. She let out a breath, before opening the door the rest of the way. It was a small walk in, pretty sundresses hung in front of her. With matching shoes lined up on the floor. Sighing longingly as she ran her fingers over the soft fabrics. She had loved dresses. But they weren't practical not anymore.

"You'd look really pretty in the white one." Daryl mumbled shyly, breaking up her admiration. She jumped at the sound of his voice. Not realizing how lost she was from the real world. She turned around to face him, he had his cross bow slung around his back. His arms crossed over his strong chest, leaning against the door frame. Sucking in a breath she looked to her feet. Not wanting to show him how relieved she was that he was back.

"Thanks," she mumbled back, turning back to the dress. It was her favorite out of them all. "But now is not the time for dress. It's not practical, not anymore." She whispered not looking up. She didn't want him to see the tears that came to her eyes. She was strong, but she couldn't help but feel home sick.

"Hey," he whispered walking up to her to cup her check. Trying desperately to pull her eyes to his. "I- I'm sorry. I- I just-" He pulled her out of the closet and sat her on the bed. "Beth- I- I don't know the first thing about having a relationship. Especially with someone as special as you. You deserve better than me." He lifted his shirt. Watching her shake her head, looking down at her hands.

"That's not true, Daryl. I've made my share of mistakes." She said holding up her wrist. "I want to be with you Daryl. I don't care if you think that you don't deserve me. Even though you do. Every one deserves to be happy. I don't care if you think you are too old. New flash, the world has gone to shit." That earned her a disapproving smirk. "I want you Daryl for who you are. You are so much better than you give yourself credit for." She teared up, "Daddy would approve." And she knew he would. Daryl was everything Daddy had ever wanted for her. He was respectable, he would love her unconditionally, he would keep her safe. She finally looked up into his blue eyes. "And if he would approve why wouldn't you? We can learn together." She whispered pressing her forehead against his. "I just- I want you, Daryl. I don't care about your age or the things that you've done. Your mistakes make you who you are. And you are an amazing man Daryl Dixon. I have never needed anyone like this. You have my heart." She whispered, remembering her silly crush she's had on him back at the farm. "You have, for a while now." She whispered as the heat flooded her face. And she knew it was true. When he left she felt like she was missing a part of her. She had never felt like that with anyone. Never with Jimmy or Zach. She kissed them but that was all it was. Just kisses. She never even wanted to do anything else with them. But with Daryl, she felt free. Like she could finally be herself. She knew Daryl would never judge her. He made her feel safe, and alive all at the same time. "You make me feel alive again."

"Beth," he whispered pulling his lips to hers kissing her with everything he had in him. He climbed over her slowly claiming her. Leaning up staring into her eyes, he mustered up as much courage as he could. "I love you." Her breath caught in her throat, staring into his eyes she pulled his lips back to hers. She knew how much it had to have taken for him to say that. His hands slowly cupping her face, he pulled back enough to look down at her. "I mean it Beth. I do. And it scares the shit out of me."

"I love you too, Daryl." She whispered back against his lips. "There is nothing to be afraid of, not anymore."

Crushing his lips to hers, she felt his hands caress her body. So tenderly she worried she was imagining it. A soft moan left her lips as his hand moved under her shirt. Trembling at the very thought of having him again. She felt his lips trailed down her neck, and her legs wrapped around his hips. Earning a low growl, she smiled. She loved the noises he made. Getting lost in his kiss she ran her fingers tenderly through his hair holding him close. She never wanted the moment to end.

A sharp knock at the door brought them back to reality. "Sorry to break up this happy reunion an all, but I'm starving. And I'd rather keep other hand." Merle teased through the door. She couldn't help the bubbles of laughter that escaped her lips. Daryl sat up on his elbows watching in awe at her happiness. It was contagious, he smiled at her before bending down to place a delicate kiss to her lips. Standing up he disappeared into the closet, grabbing the white sundress off the hanger. It looked so foreign in his dirty hands, slowly he laid it beside her on the bed. Without saying a word he leaned into kiss her. Her soft lips parting, for him to deepen the kiss. But he knew if he were to, they would never leave the bedroom. He gave her a small smile before walking towards the door.

Touching her lips she couldn't hide the grin. Daryl Dixon loved her. She watched as he closed the door behind him. Her heart pounding away. The happiness she felt here, right now, was something she never thought she would get the chance to feel. Not in this world but standing up she didn't try to hide the grin that spread across her face.

Slowly undress from her old dirty clothes she stepped into the pink stripped matching bra and panty set. Taking down her hair she stood in front of the vanity. Not fully recognizing the woman in the mirror. Her hair was messy, she had leaves and twigs sticking out of it. There was dirt streaked across her face. Sighing she walked over to retrieve her dirty shirt to spit wipe it away. Once she deemed it clean enough she started the process of untangling her hair. It wasn't as bad as she originally thought and soon was able to run the brush through it. She decided to leave it down. The sweet smell of strawberries swirled around her. Smiling back at the memory. Was that really just a couple of days ago? She braided two strands and connected them behind her head. Quickly pulling on white sundress she turned to look back in the mirror. The white dress was very pretty and fit her perfectly. It was a little tight in the breast area but she wasn't about to complain. The spaghetti straps led down to a low v neck, showing more cleavage than she was used to. But she shrugged it off. The white eyelet lace, trimmed the bottom. Staying bare foot she smiled at her reflection. She dabbed on some of the out dated pink lip gloss and glanced once more at her reflection. She looked a lot more like the girl she used to know. Just a lot stronger.

All but skipping down the stairs. She walked through the living room to the kitchen to where the guys were. They had just brought in Daryl's findings. From the looks of it, it seemed to be rabbit.

"Howdy little lady." Merle grinned at her, leaning his elbow on the table. Rolling her eyes at his attempt, she quickly looked up at Daryl. He had dropped the rabbit onto the table when he saw her. It had been years since he had seen her in anything other than the old clothes they had found at the prison. She smiled up at him, his jaw slightly slack. Stepping onto her tip toes she kissed his cheek.

"So what did you catch?" She asked sitting down at the table next him. Throwing him another smile when he didn't answer right away.

He glanced over at Merle who had just adverted his eyes to the window. "Just a couple of rabbits."

Merle just grunted as he stood up. Daryl stole a quick glance back at Beth. She did look striking. Her blonde hair was half way down her back now. He was going to have to hide the rest of her hair bands. He loved the way she looked with her hair down. The dress made her happy, he would have to remember that for the future. She turned around and her baby blues caught his stare, she gave him a small smile before taking the rabbit meat.

She adored the small smile that came across his face when he thought no one was watching. Quickly hopping up from her place at the table she brought the meat into the living room. Sitting on the coffee table, next to Merle's boots, she placed the corn cobs on the fire and put the rabbit into the kettle.

"Do you guys like tomato's?" She asked standing up. They each nodded and she walked back into the kitchen to start cutting them up. Separating them into three bowls, she grabbed the forks and salt off the table. She walked back into the living room to sit in between the two brothers. Handing each their own. They were going to eat better tonight than they had in a long while. She smiled at the thought.

Daryl rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her head and she snuggled into him. He tensed at first not used to the nearness, but soon recovered. Pulling her closer. He could definitely get used to this.

Beth got up a couple of times to stir the soup, adding some seasonings here and there. It was really starting to smelling good. Even if she wasn't a fan of eating rabbit. She hated the idea of eating Thumper. She couldn't help but giggle at herself, the guys quickly looked at her. Each with their right eyebrow cocked up. It was amazing how the two completely different brothers could be so simultaneous. Their reaction just caused her to giggle more.

"What's so funny, Greene?" Merle grunted, as they watched her moved to sit on the coffee table to facing them.

"We are gonna be eating, Thumper." she giggled to herself once more at there confused faces. Surely they've seen that old Disney movie? "You know the bunny from Bambi?"

Recognition quickly washed over their faces. "I was just thinking about the first time Daryl brought rabbit back for us." Shaking her head at the memory, "I think I cried a whole day back at the farm." The brother's exchanged a look before they too busted out in a fit of laughter. Sure they thought it was funny! They grew up eating them.

Daryl's smile never left his eyes as he watched her. Taking her all in. The way her blue eyes seemed to sparkle as she told them of her childhood. Watching the movie with Maggie over and over, and how their parents go so sick of listening to it that they even went so far as to hide the movie. But since they knew the movie by heart, they started to recite it.

"Eventually, they gave us our movie back. But by then," she giggled again, "we were hooked on, The Little Mermaid." Shaking her head when she remembered her and Maggie's silly fight about which song was better. Maggie would insist that Under the sea was the best but Beth was convinced Part of That World was easily the best by far. "It all seems so childish now," she said sighing, standing up she walked over to the window. Not wanting them to see how much she missed the old days. And feeling slightly guilty, they never had the chance at a happy childhood. It was stolen from them. By the one who was supposed to care for them the most. She couldn't imagine living that way. Sure Daddy was a hard ass at times, but they never doubted his love, not for a second. She peeked over at the two brothers Daryl was watching her while Merle stared aimlessly into the flames, a far away look in his eyes. She couldn't imagine the turmoil they must be going through.

"You sing right?" Merle mumbled, standing up. Beth simply nodded meeting Daryl's eyes. "Be right back." They watched him disappear upstairs.

"What was that about." She asked walking suggestively over to stand in front of Daryl. She gently pressed him back against the couch, and quickly moved onto his lap. Claiming his lips. Her heart swelling up when his hands found their way to her thighs as he returned her kiss. It was a sensation she was never going to get used to. They way his lips brushed against her, or the way his hands sent warm shivers through her. It made every nerve stand on end.

Daryl growled against her lips when he heard Merle's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. He gently placed her on the couch next to him, ignoring her little pout as he adjusted himself to hide the bulge.

"Found this in the room. Thought you might know how to play?" Merle said handing it to Beth. Eyeing the two of them suspiciously. Before a wicked grin crossed his face. Beth blushed slightly, accepting the guitar. It was a well loved six string. Strumming it experimentally she smiled. It only needed a little tweaking to retune it.

"What do you wanna hear?" She asked mainly looking at Daryl, but Merle was the first to speak up.

"Do ya know any Black Crowes?"

"Really Merle?" Daryl chuckled, "You do know who you are talking to right?" The brothers chuckled together at her scowl. Sitting back down on the coffee table with the guitar sitting in her lap she started singing.

She never mentions the word addiction

In certain company

Yes, she'll tell you she's an orphan

After you meet her family

She tried not to smile at their shocked faces. Yes she was a sweet country girl but her music knowledge didn't stop there. She couldn't keep the smug look from her face as she continued.

She paints her eyes as black as night now

Pulls those shades down tight

Yeah, she gives a smile when the pain come

The pain gonna make everything alright

Says she talks to angels

They call her out by her name

Oh yeah, she talks to angels

Says they call her out by her name

She keeps a lock of hair in her pocket

She wears a cross around her neck

Yes, the hair is from a little boy

And the cross is someone she has not met

Not yet

Says she talks to angels

Says they all know her name

Oh yeah, she talks to angels

Says they call her out by her name

She don't know no lover

None that I ever seen

Yeah, to her that ain't nothin'

But to me, yeah me

Means everything

She paints her eyes as black as night now

She pulls those shades down tight

Oh yeah, there's a smile when the pain comes

The pain gonna make everything alright

Alright, yeah heah

She talks to angels

Says they call her out by her name

Oh, yeah, heah, angels

Call her out by her name

Oh, ooh, oh, oh, angels

They call her out by her name

Oh, oh, oh, she talks to angels

They call her out

Yeah, ee, eah, eah, eah, eah

Call her out

Don't you know that they

Call her out by her name? "

Daryl knew she had a wide genre of music in that pretty little head, but it still amazed him none the less. She rose her eye brows at them.

"That all ya got?" She teased, quite happy with herself.

"What about Pearl Jam?" Daryl said not bothering to hide his amused smile. She thought for a moment before flashing him a smile.

"It's not Pearl Jam's song, by I prefer their version over the original." Looking down at her strings she started again.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

We were out on a date in my daddy's car,

We hadn't driven very far.

There in the road straight ahead,

A car was stalled, the engine was dead.

I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,

I'll never forget the sound that night.

The screaming tires, the busting glass,

The painful scream that I heard last.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

When I woke up, the rain was falling down,

There were people standing all around.

Something warm flowing through my eyes,

But somehow I found my baby that night.

I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;

"Hold me darling just a little while."

I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,

I found the love that I knew I had missed.

Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,

I lost my love, my life that night.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?

The Lord took her away from me.

She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,

So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

"Damn," Merle said leaning back in his seat, "Ya got yourself a little juke box dontchya Baby Brother?" Daryl threw a half smile her way, before turning towards his brother. She stood up to stir the soup, and turned back to the guys.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." She said softly.

"Thank God! I'm starving!" Merle complained loudly.

"Where did you learn all of those songs?" Daryl asked as she stood up. She simply shrugged. She didn't really have an answer to that. Maggie was always the rebel. Blaring, as her daddy would put it "Satan's music." Some she absolutely hated, like Maggies rap phase. But the others weren't that bad.

"I'm full of surprises, Daryl Dixon." She whispered in his ear as she passed into the kitchen.

**Just in case, the songs are "She talks to angels - by Black Crowes and Last Kiss - Pearl Jam (=**

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter uploaded I have rewritten it three times and I couldn't get it just right. I am not 100% happy with it but either way let me know what you think (= Thanks in advance -C**


End file.
